The present invention relates a coating for confectionery or ice cream, more particularly to a coating having a marbled appearance.
It has not been possible heretofore to produce chocolate coatings having a marbled appearance formed from two layers of chocolate, principally because there is only a very short time period within which the second layer must be applied to the first layer in order to achieve satisfactory adherence. The chocolate layers are usually applied in liquid form either by spraying, pouring or dipping in a cold environment and very soon after the first layer has been applied (less than 30 seconds), it glazes over to form a frost of condensation which prevents the second liquid layer from adhering.
We have now devised methods of obtaining coatings having a marbled appearance which coating material may be not only chocolate but also non-aerated ice cream mixes or mixes of similar composition, sorbets, water ices and fruit purees as well as confectionery or ice cream products having a coating made of any of the above materials formed from two layers whereby the second layer adheres satisfactorily to the first layer.
In this invention, xe2x80x9cmarbled appearancexe2x80x9d as hereinafter used means a random or regular surface pattern of more than one shape or colour. For instance, it may include patterns or appearances such as marbled, mottled, hued, variegated, dappled, clouded, drizzle, grizzle, splattered, blown, striped, spotted, speckled, striated, veined or flecked, etc.
According to the present invention there is provided a coating having a marbled appearance suitable for a confectionery or ice cream product.
The present invention also provides a confectionery or ice cream product provided with a coating having a marbled appearance.